the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Let Go
What are we? Nothing but a mystery I knew that we would have to part So I said I had no heart With you gone, the world I hate They tricked me, making you the bait Nearly dead, now I know Don't let go Don't Let Go is a DiMi One-Shot by Brighty ''Don't Let Go'' "Is he alright?" "Nastasia, teh lad'll be fine. Like he says. He go no heart in their. Yeh can stop worry'n aboot 'im." "O'Chunks! We have to worry about him! Of course he has a heart. Let's just leave him for a bit, K?" "Iffn yeh think it'll make 'im better." "I do. Do some training while we wait. K?" "Aye Nastasia!" The bulky, gorilla-like man took off, leaving Nastasia in the hallway, along with a younger, chartreuse, girl. Nastasia composed herself, and knocked on the door. "Dimentio?" She said softly. "We know you're in there." "Go away." Those were the first words he had uttered in days. Nastasia looked at the younger girl as if to say, It's a start. Nastasia opened the door. She could barely see the outline of the jester lying on his bed. The room was pitch black, save for pale green outlines. "Dimentio, please come out. It's been three days. We're getting worried about you." Dimentio raised his hand and snapped his finger. Right away, a barrier came between Nastasia, and the rest of the room. Grunting, Nastasia pushed the barrier, but it would not move. "Dimentio, stop this now. K?" The jester muttered to himself, and curled tighter into a ball. Nastasia sighed, and shut the door. "It's no use Mimi. He won't leave." Mimi muttered to herself. "That doofus. He'll starve eventually!" Nastasia shrugged. "Whatever the matter is, we can't help it. You might as well take the day off. We can't really do much now." Mimi nodded, and her pigtails bounced. "I'll go call my new boyfriend, Ivan!" She said happily. A loud crash came from inside Dimentio's room, as if he had hurled an energy sphere at the wall. Ignoring the commotion, Mimi continued, "Then I can go shopping with Carol!" Mimi smiled, and skipped off. Nastasia looked at the door, and said to herself, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was heartbroken." ~ After hours of hanging with Carol, Mimi returned to Castle Bleck, eyes alight. She entered the training room to see O'Chunks lifted weights. Spotting her, he smiled. "Aye lass! Tis been a while! Where 'ave ye been?" Mimi motioned to her shopping bags. "I was with Carol. Anything new happen while I was out?" The beefy man shook his head. "Nah lass, though Nastasia's been locked in 'er office all day. It may be best iffn yeh see 'er. She might be lookin' fer some company." Mimi nodded. "Yeah. Oh golly, I nearly forgot, silly me. Did you check on Dimentio at all? He set of some kind of wall to stop Nastasia from getting in." O'Chunks froze. "A wall yeh say? Iffn there be a wall, O'Chunks can break it!" Then he started to walk out of the room. Mimi decided to follow him in case he tried something stupid. By the time she caught up the the beefy warrior, he was already shoving and heaving the wall, trying to break it. Mimi rolled her eyes, knowing if wouldn't move." Finally the man gave in. "That jester. Ah well. Iffn he wanna stay locked up, he can stay!" O'Chunks stomped away, and the door slammed shut. Should I even bother trying? That doofus will probably throw me out anyway. Mimi walked off, eager to write in her diary about what a pain he was being. But just before she entered her room, and small noise caught her attention. It came from Dimentio's room, and she crept towards it, wondering if it would happen again. It did. And if Mimi didn't know any better, she could have sworn it was a sob. ~ Later that night, Mimi lay in bed, trying to sleep. She didn't know why Dimentio being a prick bothered her. it just did. Finally, she heaved hersle fout of bed, and decided to check on him. The barrier had held strong. Not even the Count's power could break it. She stood infront of the door, about to knock. She was scared Dimentio might hurt her, or worse. Before she could stop herself, Mimi knocked on the door. There was no response, and Mimi turned to leave, when she heard a shuffle inside. Gulping, Mimi opened the door a crack, and saw Dimentio sit up. "Who's there?" He said, almost accusingly. Mimi opened the door a little more. "It's me, Mimi. Can I come in?" Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Mimi braced for impact. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he had actually taken the barrier down. "Come closer." Whispered the jester. Hoping she wasn't walking to her death, Mimi entered, and shut the door behind her. "O-okay." She moved closer, and was soon standing right beside his bed. A little light from the window flickerd in, and Dimentio scowled. Mimi swallowed. "Dimmy? Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Dimentio sighed, and spoke with a deathly quiet voice. "Everything is wrong. So what if I got a second chance? There's just no point in living. I shouldn't have bothered to try." Mimi gasped, and pulled herself onto the floating bed. "Dimmy, don't talk that way! Jaydes gave you another try, because she knew that there was still some good in you. The way I knew, when you died." Dimentio turned to her, with and odd look in his eyes. "What do you mean you knew?" Mimi looked away. "I knew that you couldn't be completely ''sadistic and evil. There's ''always some goodness in a person." Dimentio hunched his shoulders. "Mimi, I'm a homicidal maniac. No matter how much I try, I'm just not good." Mimi sighed. "Dimmy, I have no idea what 'homicidal means, but I'm postive you aren't it." "Homicide means murder. And I've already tried to kill so many people, there is no denying it." Mimi crossed her arms. "Look, that didn't bother you before. You were fine until just after I started dating Ivan." Dimentio tensed at the name of Mimi's boyfriend. "Do you need a hug?" Asked Mimi. To her surprise, the jester nodded. "Please?" "Who are you, and what have you done with Dimentio?" She said jokingly. Dimentio stifled a sob. Realizing what she said, Mimi's voice grew quiet. "I'm sorry Dimmy." Then she scooted closer, and gave him a hug. He was cold, but he grasped her too, and together, they held each other. After a while, Mimi felt her arm get wet. She looked down, and saw it was coated in teardrops. "Dimmy, why are you crying? Is this a bad hug?" Dimentio shook his head. "This is perfect. Don't let go." Mimi hugged him tighter. The young girl started to feel sleepy, and yawned. "Dimmy, I'm tired." The jester looked at her, loneliness flickering in his eyes. "Just a little longer? Please don't let go." Mimi nodded, and snuggled close to him. He smelled so fresh, and she desperatly tried to make herself stay awake. Do this for Dimmy. She thought to herself. Finally, Dimentio noticed Mimi was asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but there was one last thing he had to do. "Mimi." He whispered. "Wake up." She jolted awake. "Huh? Oh, hi Dimmy." She yawned. Dimentio looked at her. "I'll put you to sleep in your room soon, I promise. But there's one thing I have to do first." Mimi yawned again. "Does it have to be now? It's really late Dimmy." "It's quick, I promise." He said. Mimi sighed. "Okay." Dimentio reached up, and ever so carefully pulled off his mask. Mimi gasped, and could just see the outline of his face in the near darkness. "Dimmy, why did you-" She was cut off by Dimentio pressing his lips to her's. What? What's happening? He held her so gently, and finally Mimi gave in to the monster inside of her. She kissed him back, with all the energy she could muster. Finally they broke apart, and Mimi was the first to break the silence. "What just... Why did... How long have you..." Dimentio purred, and whispered into her ear. "I'll explain everything to you in the morning, I promise." Then he pulled his mask back on. "Here, I'll take you back to your room." The two walked, hand in hand to her room. She lay down in her bed, and Dimentio gave her one small kiss. But she held onto his hand. "Can I have a hug?" Dimentio nodded, and crawled next to her to hug her. But he didn't expect her to grip him so tight, he could hardly breathe. She pulled him down next to her, hugging him tightly. "Don't let go." She murmured as she fell back asleep. Dimentio has happy to oblige. The End Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:One-Shots Category:Finished Stories